


Simon Won't Come Out

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times that the shadowhunters nearly find out about Simon and Raphael's relationship + the one time that they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Won't Come Out

**1 – Truth or Dare**

  
Simon had worked hard for a day off. Sure, he had slowly grown to enjoy staying at Hotel Dumort, but he missed hanging out with Clary in person. And so when she invited him to the Institute for fun times with the other shadowhunters, Simon had been prepared to beg Raphael to let him go.

“How’s the dead thing going?” Isabelle asked as she walked into the room, holding platters of food she’d prepared. Simon had never been happier he couldn’t eat. The five of them were in Clary’s bedroom, sprawled out wherever was comfortable.

“I’m getting used to it. Raphael is an alright teacher – although he wouldn’t take any of my idea’s to improve is techniques.”

“Techniques like what?” Jace asked, sounding unimpressed before even hearing his ideas.

“Like watching vampire movies. That way we’ll be entertained and he can tell me what’s true and what’s not. Or doing the lessons in song,” Isabelle laughed at that while Alec rolled his eyes.

“How did you get out the hotel anyway? Last thing I heard, Raphael was a prick that wouldn’t let you leave,” Clary said as she hesitantly reached for some of the food Isabelle brought.

“I dunno, he’s not so bad anymore. I think he was just happy I wasn’t going to borrow another one of his jackets.” Truth be told, Simon wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell them about his and Raphael’s relationship. It’s not like they would care that he was a guy – they hadn’t cared about Magnus and Alec – and Simon was a vampire, so what did it matter that Raphael was too?

“Anyway, truth or dare!” Clary said, and Simon groaned. When the two of them had learned that none of the shadowhunters had played before, Clary insisted that they give it a go. “And since you’re so enthusiastic about it, Simon, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said after careful consideration. Knowing the types of questions asked in this game, dare was the safer option. Clary thought for a while.

“Put the next phone call you get on speaker phone so all of us can hear. If you don’t get a call before the game ends, you have to call the last person who texted you. And you can’t let them know they’re on speaker!” Clary looked pleased with herself for that, even though it was a dare she used all the time. The worst thing to come of it was Clary finding out about a rash in an embarrassing place from his mother, who just had to tell him about the cream she found for it.

“Sure. Isabelle, truth or dare?” They went through many rounds of it before it happened. Even Alec seemed to be enjoying himself before Simon’s phone rang. His only thought was _please don’t be Raphael_.

“It’s Raphael,” Simon said bitterly as he pulled his phone out. Clary was practically vibrating with excitement as Simon answered it. “Hey, Raph. Do you need something?”

“Hello, Baby-” Jace choked on his water, “- I just wanted to know when you planned on returning. You rushed off pretty quickly after you took me rolling my eyes as permission to leave.” The shadowhunters didn’t seem to hear the playful edge to his words the way Simon did because they seemed annoyed. Simon was happy enough, though – this seemed like a short enough conversation. Surely nothing could go wrong.

“You could’ve just texted, y’know. I’ll be home a bit after sunset, I should think.”

“I know I could’ve texted. Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice – granted, I do hear too much of it during training.” Oh no, dangerous territory, dangerous territory!

“Well,” Simon said loudly, “I’ll be back soon enough. And I’ll tell you the entire plot of Star Wars when I am, since you want to hear my voice so badly.”

“Hmm. Or, instead, when you get back we could-” Raphael was cut off by a loud crash in the background. Simon almost cried with relief – Raphael’s suggestive tone let him know exactly what the end of that sentence would be. “Mierda, I have to take care of something,” Raphael said, and hung up. The room was silent for a few moments.

“‘Baby?’” Jace asked, and Isabelle laughed.

“They all call me that!” Simon insisted, “because I’m the youngest vampire. It’s not – It’s not like that.”

Thankfully, they moved on from the phone conversation fairly quickly, and Simon was happy to listen to Jace and Isabelle’s protests to the dare he gave Jace. They weren’t technically siblings – kissing wouldn’t’ve been that bad. Simon lost that argument.

**2 – The Hickey**

“Yes, the scarf does look stupid,” Raphael said when he walked in on Simon examining himself in the mirror.

“It’s your fault. You bit me too high!” Simon said, throwing open his wardrobe to see if he had anything else that would cover his neck.

“You weren’t complaining when I did it,” Raphael purred, stepping closer to Simon and kissing the mark. It wasn’t technically a hickey, Simon thought, examining it. It was just a vampire bite – surely shadowhunters wouldn’t know what it meant? “I don’t think you should cover it. Show those shadowhunters you’re mine.”

“We’re going to a Mundane coffee shop, Raph. What are they going to think when they see a vampire bite?” Simon would have covered it anyway, but Raphael didn’t need to know that.

“Mundanes are stupid. They won’t figure it out,” Raphael said, smirking.

“Excuse me, but I was a Mundane not long ago,” Simon said, elbowing him playfully.

“And you have yet to outgrow you’re stupidity. Also, just wear the scarf. You’re not going to find anything else. What kind of Mundane coffee shops are open after dark, anyway?” Simon pulled the scarf back on and checked the time.

“Smart ones. It doesn’t close until about 1am. They’re right near a college campus, so I’m pretty sure they’re relying on students who are desperate for caffeine to stay at the cafe while they finish their work.” Raphael was in front of him all of a sudden, pulling him closer. “Have I seduced you with my marketing plans?” Simon asked with a grin. Raphael rolled his eyes and kissed him, deepening it immediately. Simon wondered if it was his plan to keep Simon in the hotel, because after a few minutes of it Simon was sure he could be convinced.

“I hate when you leave to see those shadowhunters,” Raphael murmured against his lips. “I hope they know that you belong to me, and if you get hurt they’ll be torn apart.” Simon felt a twinge of guilt at that and let out an awkward laugh which really ruined the mood. Raphael pulled away.

“I swear you’re getting more and more protective.”

“Well you’re getting more and more stupid, so I don’t really have a choice.”

“C’mon, Raph, if you keep up this sweet talk I’ll never make it to the coffee shop,” Simon grinned and Raphael, predictably, rolled his eyes but still kissed Simon again.

Simon was only 10 minutes late to the coffee shop.

 

“That scarf doesn’t suit you at all,” Clary said before she took a sip of her latte. Now, Clary was his best friend and he loved her dearly, but he could’ve killed her for bringing the scarf to everyone’s attention.

“Why are you wearing it? It’s not like you could get cold, and clearly it isn’t because it goes so well with your outfit,” Isabelle said, wrinkling her nose slightly as she said it. Jace let out a very fake gasp.

“Could it be that he’s covering up a hickey?” And damn. The annoyance he felt at that comment was nearly drowned out by how impressed he was the Jace had guessed so easily. And then the panic came the Jace had guessed so easily. Which is what made him blurt out the first excuse he came up with.

“It’s a vampire bite. There – I was in a fight. Nothing to worry about, it was just for practice. It’s fading slower because it’s from a vampire. I had to wear the scarf so no Mundanes saw and freaked out,” Simon talked far too fast, yet they seemed to be buying it.

They didn’t mention the scarf for the rest of that outing.

**3 – Lily’s near-mistake**

“He isn’t here,” Lily said, eyeing up the shadowhunters with a look of suspicion. “And frankly, you shadowhunters need to start figuring out things for yourself. You can keep coming crawling to us vampires constantly. It’s getting old.”

“You turned Simon, you owe us-” Lily’s laugh cut Clary off.

“I think we’ve repaid you for that. Especially since Camille was the one who turned him. And I don’t think he minds that much, right, Baby?” Simon shrugged awkwardly when the attention of the room turned to him. He liked Lily, but her dislike of shadowhunters was making her difficult to reason with.

Simon hadn’t come in with the shadowhunters, surprising as it was. But he gravitated over to them as they tried to reach Raphael, until eventually he was behind them, facing Lily as though he had come in with them.

“I know that you think that you can get Raphael to do whatever you want just because he’s Simon’s b-” Simon made a frantic gesture at her, eyes wide in panic, “sire. But being his sire doesn’t mean he has to suddenly do favours for all of Simon's friends as well.” Lily finished, giving Simon a disapproving look. Simon mentally thanked Go- the big man upstairs for the marvellous, understanding creature that is Lily.

Despite Lily’s rejection, Raphael, the good sire that he is, helped the shadowhunters with their problem.

**+1 – The Big Reveal**

It was the worst time it could’ve possibly happened. They were at the Jade Wolf (much to the vampires displeasure) to discuss the shaky alliance that the shadowhunters, the vampires, and the werewolves had been able to hold. For equal standings, there were four of each there. Raphael had brought Simon, Elliott, and Lily. Luke was there with three of his wolves, and, of course, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were there.

“I’m just saying,” Elliott was saying, “the only time that a shadowhunters acts half-way decent to a downworlder is when they need something. Hell, this alliance is only on because you shadowhunters need our help with Valentine.”

“It’s not like you h to agree to help us,” Jace shot out, and Elliott shrugged.

“I’ve said something along the same lines. The only reason you’ve received so much of our help so far is because you’re friends with Raphael’s boyfriend.” Simon kicked Elliott’s shin just a second too late, and it was out there. Raphael didn’t even blink – of course, he thought that everyone already knew.

“Who’s Raphael’s boyfriend?” Clary asked, clearly clueless. The idea of Raphael and Simon dating was clearly so ludicrous that it didn’t even cross her mind.

Raphael turned towards Simon, who shrunk back against his chair, wishing for this to be over. He smirked, but the flash of fangs showed that he wasn’t nearly as please as his expression was trying to lead Simon to believe.

“And here I’d thought you’d told them.” Elliott shot Simon and apologetic look while Clary’s jaw quite literally dropped.

“You’re joking. There’s no way Simon would date you,” Clary said, and Simon was a little offended on Raphael’s behalf – not that the other vampire seemed too bothered. And, you know, it probably would have been fine. They would’ve moved on and carried on with the serious meeting, and Raphael would be pissed at him later, and he would explain everything to Clary and eventually everyone would be happy. But Lily just had to get annoyed – probably at Clary and at Simon – and pipe in.

“Believe me, shadowhunter, spend one night in the hotel and you wouldn’t question it again. Turns out our sweet baby is loud,” Lily grinned.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Simon moaned, burying his face in his hands.

“There’s a sentence you’re sure to hear as well-”

“Enough, Lily. This is a serious meeting. You can embarrass Simon later,” Raphael said finally. Simon didn’t dare lift his head, and Lily seemed satisfied with what she had gotten out before she was stopped.

The rest of the meeting was not pleasant.

~*~

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I can’t believe the two of you are dating!” Clary said, pulling him along with her when they left the Jade Wolf. Before he could reply, Raphael was next to him.

“Excuse me, shadowhunter, but I’d like to take my boyfriend and leave,” he said, hand on Simon's elbow. Clary scowled at him, shooting Simon one last look of disbelief before turning her full attention to Raphael.

“Listen here, vampire, if I have even a vague suspicion that Simon is being mistreated by you, he’ll be out of that hotel before you even have time to say goodbye. Got it?” Raphael didn’t seem at all intimidated by Clary, sparing her a bemused look.

“Well I haven’t been mistreating him for the last three months we’ve been dating, but if I suddenly have the urge, feel free to take him. Goodbye.”

~*~

“Are you mad?” Simon asked as soon as they got back to the hotel. Raphael shrugged, walking towards his room with Simon trailing along. “I was going to tell them, I swear, but the moment never seemed right and I was worried that Clary was going to freak out because, well, she doesn’t really like you, as I’m sure you can tell after all of that. And I mean I technically didn’t lie I never said I’d told them or anything just please don’t be mad at me because you know that I love you and I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything and I realise that that’s the first time I’ve told you I love you and holy shit-”

Simon could’ve melted with relief when Raphael kissed him.

“Next time,” Raphael said between trailing kisses along Simon’s neck, “you are going to show off all of the bites I give you.” Simon grinned and tugged on Raphael’s hair until he kissed him on his mouth again.

And Simon did show off all of the bites the next time he saw his shadowhunter friends. He was sure that Raphael had been purposefully overenthusiastic before he went from the horrified look Jace gave him,] before trying to ban him from the Institute forever.


End file.
